


Seven

by Emma_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Wolf/pseuds/Emma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short piece of smut takes place sometime after the episode The Crocodile. Or it's slightly A/U. Or both. Mr. Gold has been coming by the library but ignoring Belle, much to her annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

He was at the library again. Of course he was. It had been every day for the past week. As though he didn’t have any books in that dusty old shop of his.

Not that he ever read the one that sat open in front of him. He would just pull down a book from a shelf at random, sit down at the long and narrow reading table, and stare at the print like he didn’t know how to read. Occasionally, he would flip a page, but Belle wasn’t fooled. She would ignore him for as long as she could. But that night, late in the evening, she had no choice but to roll the squeaky old library cart over to his aisle to shelve some books before closing.

She took a deep breath and methodically placed the books back where they belonged. She could feel his eyes on her as she climbed up the ladder.

She climbed back down and stole a glance at him, but his long nose was buried in the book, hair almost obscuring his gaze. Almost.

“I’m closing up in fifteen,” she said finally.

He nodded. “I’ll wait for you.”

“I don’t need you to walk me home.”

“That’s not what I mean, dearie.”

She sighed, exasperated with his pet names and evasive manner. “What then?” she asked shortly.

“Belle…”

Someone rang at the circulation desk. Grateful for the distraction, she hurried off to help Ruby check out some books.

“Is everything alright?” Ruby asked worried.

“I can handle him.” Belle sounded more confident than she felt. But it wasn’t her safety that she was concerned about.

Ruby bit her lower lip, reluctant to accept Belle’s word. “Do you want me to stay?”

Belle shook her head and handed Ruby her books. She followed Ruby to the door and turned the sign in the window to closed.

“Mr. Gold,” she called as she went back to his aisle. Her feet in their black suede pumps clacked on the tile floor and echoed through the now mostly empty library.

But he was gone. She picked up the book he’d left out and clutched it to her chest. Maybe she was a little disappointed that he’d gone, but she’d never admit it to herself.

“I hate it when you call me that,” he said suddenly. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, coming out from behind the shelf.

“It’s your name, isn’t it?”

He shook his head. “Not anymore. And not from you.”

“What would you have me call you?”

“There was a time you called me master.”

Belle raised her eyebrows. “There was also a time I called you beast,” she said sharply.

He leaned in to her, breathing in her scent. His long hair barely touching her cheek. She closed her eyes. Wanting more. Wanting to lean in to that touch. But needing to stop herself.

By the time he opened his mouth to talk, she was gone. She was back at the front door, bolting it with a click. “You can exit through the back,” she said calmly. Much calmer than she felt.

But he followed her to the front, cane clicking with each step. “I just want to talk, Belle.”

She pulled herself onto the circulation desk and swung her legs, thumping them against the wood. She picked up a rubber band from the desk and toyed with it absentmindedly. Anything to avoid looking in his warm eyes.

No. Not warm. Dark. He’s still the Dark One, she thought with a shiver.

“Belle, give me another chance.”

“Another chance for what? For me to call you master?” she asked with scorn.

“Is that what you think?” His voice held genuine surprise. He reached for her hand. “Belle, I…”

But it wasn’t in her to be cruel, even if he deserved it. Nonetheless, something about the idea was tempting. Was this power?

Before she had time for a second though, she grabbed his silk tie and pulled the upper half of his body toward her. She threw a leg around his waist and pulled the rest of him until he fit snugly between her legs, her skirt riding up to her hips.

She loved the feel of his stubble rubbing against her cheek as they kissed. She loved the feel of their teeth banging together in haste. She loved the feel of his smooth tongue and wondered how it would feel on other parts of her body. She loved the taste of him.

But she hated him too.

He reached between her legs with his hand, stroking her over her panties and feeling for himself how excited she had already become.

“I thought you just wanted to talk,” she said. But her hands were already undoing his belt. She whipped it through the loops, and he moaned as it snapped against his thigh.  
Belle smiled. Was it true? Did the Dark One like the taste of the lash? She put her hand on the desk and found her discarded rubber band.

“A game,” she said suddenly. She smiled as she showed him the rubber band.

“Belle, what?” he began.

She frowned and shook her head sternly. “Shh! No talking in the library.” She found a ruler on her desk and playfully slapped the back of his hands. “Or I shall have to beat you.”

“It’s going to take a lot more than that, dearie.”

One corner of her mouth turned up in a smile. “Oh, I think I’ve just the thing.”

With one hand, she grasped him between his legs, cupping him and squeezing and pulling. Making him moan. With the other, she slid the rubber band down the length of his cock. She twisted it into a figure eight and pulled his scrotum through the other loop. She found two more rubber bands on her desk and did the same.

“Belle?” he asked again, trepidation creeping into his voice.

“Don’t you trust me?” Her voice was dripping with honey.

She continued without waiting for an answer. She took the ruler and slid it through the rubber bands so that it sat just under his balls and ran up the length of his erection. With a final band, she secured the ruler in place at the tip of his swollen cock. She looked down at her work, pleased.

He looked unconvinced. “What was the point of all this?”

She pulled the ruler down, away from his scrotum. “I told you! No talking in the library!” She released the ruler, slapping him sharply in a very sensitive place. He winced, but Belle clapped her hands in excitement. “What a gorgeous site you make at my mercy.”

For the first time, he smiled. “Mercy, Belle,” he pleaded.

She shook her head again. “I don’t think I’m quite finished.” She pulled the ruler back again. “Count them out, master,” she said mockingly.

“Two,” he said as the ruler hissed against his flesh.

Belle pulled again.

“Three,” he moaned.

She kept going. “One for every night you came in here.”

“Four.”

“Sitting at that table.”

He bit his lip and groaned. “Five.”

“Pretending to read a book.”

“Six.”

“And being too cowardly to make love to me.”

He gave a choked whisper. “Seven.”

Out of breath, he collapsed on her. She stroked his hair while he recovered.

“I’m not a coward,” he mumbled stubbornly into her lap. “I’m a pacifist.”

She shrugged. It made no difference to her why he wouldn’t fight for what he wanted. The result had been the same: her going home every night alone and frustrated.

He kissed Belle between her legs while trying to push her onto her back on the desk. All at once, it seemed, he tried to undo the buttons of her blouse and tear off her skirt. They had spent so much time apart already. He knew that each second he spent not inside her would be a second wasted.

But Belle had other ideas. She slid off the desk to her feet and moved behind him so that she was pinning him against the desk with her body. She bent him over the desk, palms flat, like a school boy about to be paddled. She pressed her breasts against his back and leaned into his into his ear. “No, Dark One,” she whispered. “That’s not how it’s going to be.”

“How then, Belle?”

Belle considered the bent body of her lover. What could she do with him in this compromised position? He’d just now made amends for the last week, but what about the rest of the time they’d lost? What sort of punishment would it take to make up for it? She didn’t know, but maybe discovering it together would be the fun part.

“How I figure it, you still have 28 years to be punished for.”


End file.
